


Fireflies

by sir_kingsley



Series: Destiel Summer Days [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireflies, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hesitant hand presses into his shoulder and Cas turns with a smile, gazing into two shimmering green eyes that put the fireflies to shame. Dean is smiling too and he’s so close Cas is struck with the nostalgic sensation he would get when forming supernovas with his fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble on Tumblr expecting like two notes maybe... But then it like exploded?? So I thought I'd add it to my destiel summer series. I hope you enjoy!

Can you imagine Dean taking Cas to capture fireflies 

Like Cas knows all about the insect of course. He was there when God made them. But they still fascinate him as he stares out the passenger window, hundreds of green dots flashing in the expanse of fields Dean is speeding past on their way back from a hunt.

He knows it’s a human custom for children to try to capture them and he asks Dean if he and Sam ever did. Dean scoffs for a second like its the most random question Cas has ever asked (it’s definitely not) but tells Cas about how sometimes he and Sam would stay at Bobby’s and they’d run around the yard at dusk trying to capture as many fireflies as possible before being called in for bed and the memory brings a gentle smile to the hunter’s face that Cas wants to seal in a jar to save forever.

Instead Cas remarks on how fun that must have been and Dean shrugs. They fall into a silence, Dean watching the road and Cas studying the pattern of illumination outside the window.

Then suddenly Dean is pulling off onto a gravel side row. He drives about a mile down until he’s sure no one else will be coming their way and he turns the car off. Cas is asking what he’s doing but Dean doesn’t answer and gets out of the car to start digging through the trunk. Cas opens his own door and as he straightens Dean cheers and comes around the Impala with a clear jar in his hand. He offers it to Cas. He tilts his head toward the field. “Go try it.”

Cas is hesitant at first, slowly taking the jar from Dean and taking a step toward the tall grass. He can hear the swarm of the insects, can feel their buzzing as the hot summer air settles over his skin thick and wet. He’s already sweating. He can feel a bead forming at his hairline, ready to trickle down the side of his face but he ignores it to lift his hand and gently intercept the path of a fly. He brings it to his face and carefully opens his hand.

He stares in wonderment as the insect crawls along the lines of his palms, studies its tiny red head and the shape of its wings. And then he gasps as it lights up, illuminating the enclosure of his hand bright green for a short moment. Cas flattens his palm and smiles as the firefly wanders to the tip of his finger and flutters its wings and is gone.

“You’re supposed to put them in the jar, Cas,” Dean calls from where he leans against the Impala.

But Cas doesn’t want to capture them. 

He just wants to exist amongst the stars again.

He drops the jar and lifts his arms. 

His skin is glistening with sweat now. His clothes feel damp. He feels the give of his shoes in the soft ground and the sway of the grass against his calves. But as Cas looks out at the thousands of lights above him, buzzing around his outreached hands, Castiel is not in a field in the middle of Kansas. 

He’s flying. 

A hesitant hand presses into his shoulder and Cas turns with a smile, gazing into two shimmering green eyes that put the fireflies to shame. Dean is smiling too and he’s so close Cas is struck with the nostalgic sensation he would get when forming supernovas with his fingertips. 

He feels the pull and lets gravity take control, leaning into Dean until their smiles touch and it’s like Cas can feel his grace again, pulsing through his veins and straining against his being.

Their first kiss is so gentle but Cas feels fierce power like nothing he’s ever possessed. One of Dean’s hands comes up to cup his face, his fingers shivering along Cas’s cheekbone and Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, not willing to ever let this go.

He forgets about the field, about the fireflies.

He doesn’t need them to feel the stars.

He holds the entire universe in his arms.


End file.
